


MAG Lost Episode - Snow

by Aritimena



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (he's only mentioned though) - Freeform, Fake Episode, Fake Statement, Fakement, Non-Canonical, if you will, some kind of eldritch thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aritimena/pseuds/Aritimena
Summary: "There are no lost episodes of Magnus Archives", well too bad Jonny, cause I'm making them anyway.#0190112 Statement of Elizabeth Hill, regarding her experience on the morning of December 1st, 2009.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	MAG Lost Episode - Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a couple Fake Statements (Fakements, if you will) that I've made and (as you can probably tell by the statement number) it is very much out of canon. I wrote this in the middle of listening to season 2 and it is based on real events that can be added to "reasons why you shouldn't listen to TMA before going to bed".

#0190112 Statement of Elizabeth Hill, regarding her experience on the morning of December 1st, 2009, original statement given December 1st, 2019, statement begins:

“I should probably preface this. For as long as I can remember, I have had this condition- Visual Snow is what it’s commonly called, though I only recently learned that it was, indeed, a condition. For the longest time I thought that it was normal for people’s vision to go...staticy when it was dark, kind of like a bad camera lense. Finding out that it was something unusual to begin with has been a bit of a comfort. That’s why I’m here to begin with, I suppose. I want you to prove that what I saw wasn’t real, that it was my eyes playing tricks on me. Maybe then I’ll sleep easier...Excuse me. 

It happened exactly 10 years ago, I was in school at the time and the weather had been threatening to snow for a week with nothing to show for it. Then my school called for a snow day, I didn’t answer, I knew what it meant, besides, I had trouble falling asleep that night and at 5 in the morning I was not in a state willing to go through the actions to confirm something I already knew to be true. So I ignored the ringing and tried to go back to bed. But it didn’t stop. Twice more the landline would go off with its synthesized ringing as a robotic woman stating my school’s caller ID. It was so loud and jarring, it was like a taste of hell for my misophonia. I burrowed further into my blankets, trying to block out the sound, and for a moment I thought I had found some respite from the auditory onslaught. Then the fourth call came. As soon as I heard the ringing again, I tossed aside the covers and stormed up to the phone, ready to throw it out of my bedroom window, but before I could, I heard the caller ID, and stopped right where I stood. Instead of the name of my school, that synthesized voice just let out a garbled, staticy wail. It was such an odd noise that my imagination went wild trying to explain it. One of the more disturbing explanations I came up was that someone from my school was desperately trying to call for help, but some horrible monster had already gotten to them. I remember wanting to answer the phone then but I was absolutely frozen by fear. Even if I desperately wanted to find out what happened, to see if I could still help, my body just would not move. I just stood there for a while, it was only when the fifth call came that I finally snapped out of my stillness and moved to pick up the phone. The caller ID sounded normal again, and I was met with an automated message; “Due to the weather, classes and extracurricular activities will be canceled until further notice.” 

I was a little disappointed to have the reality of the situation be so mundane. Even if I was terrified, my younger self thought it was more entertaining to be living in a horror movie I suppose. At that point I felt I was too awake to go back to bed now, so I went to the window to watch the snow fall. This part is a bit fuzzy in my memory, but what I do remember is that I was having trouble seeing the sky. My vision was hindered by the overlay of static I now know was a side effect of visual snow. So I decided to go outside to get a better look. Looking back, I don’t know what became of me, I normally hate the cold and at this point in my life I would have seen enough snowy nights for it to have lost its novelty, but I went outside in pajamas and rain boots anyway. 

Aside from the crunch of fresh snow under my feet, it was dead quiet when I got outside. The snow fell softly in silent flurries as I made my way to the middle of the yard. Then I looked up. The early morning sky had been turned into a solid light pink by thick clouds, and I quickly became mesmerized by the sight of the snow spiralling around me. I tried to focus on individual flakes as they fell down, but then I realized it was hard for me to focus on anything. My vision was becoming strained again, and looking up at the sky, I started to feel dizzy, like I was being overcome by vertigo. I stumbled and fell backward into a snowbank and immediately felt an icy chill seep into my back. Instead of getting myself out I just...lay there, staring at snow filled sky.

Now- let me clarify. It had stopped snowing as far as I'm sure, and thus was now devoid of what you first think of when you hear the word “snow”. Instead, the sky was filled with the kind of snow you get when a television loses its connection. Then the sky blinked? I’m not sure how to describe it without sounding crazy, but for a second, the sky turned dark. A few seconds passed and it happened again, and again, each time at faster intervals until the sky was strobing between light and dark. I was starting to get a migraine, and attempted to cover my eyes but I could not move. I lay there, paralyzed in the snow as the sky pulsed above me, I couldn’t even bring myself to close my eyes. All I could do was stare as the pulsing became centered, and a dark hole started to form in the sky. Within that void, I could something shift around- growing maybe? Or was it trying to squeeze through the darkness? Whatever it was, it was massive and I didn’t want to be outside when it finally got out but I could not flee. I felt stiff and cold and-

I don’t know how long I lay there, waiting for that thing to emerge but praying it never would. It must of been hours- Or at least, it felt like it, I know it couldn’t have been 3 minutes. No, but that doesn’t make sense.

At some point, a phone went off. The sudden ringing seemed to startle whatever was breaking through the sky as it began to retreat back into that void. I took my chance and I ran as fast as my chill-stiffed legs could manage. As I crossed the threshold of my home, a wave of warmth and relief washed over me. The phone was still ringing, and in the darkness I could see the time on the illuminated display: 5:13. It didn’t seem possible at the time, but who am I to judge. It’s pretty common for fear to warp our perception. I hope it was all in my head in the end.”

\--------------

Statement ends. Fortunately for Ms. Hill, most of the occurrences mentioned are easily explainable. For starters, though there has been a lack of research into the causes of ‘Visual Snow’, the symptoms line up with what Ms. Hill experiences, including migraines, perceiving a static-like visual noise and witnessing ‘floaters’, which very well may be the ‘creature’ Ms. Hill claimed to have seen. The distortion on the phone is a pretty mundane issue, likely the result of the phone’s age, and the rest can be chalked up to the overactive imagination of a young child.

There was a recent attempt to follow up with Ms. Hill, she accepted the offer when we called her home, but due to the weather, we had to postpone our meeting. I sent Martin to check in on her, but he reported that she wasn’t home. He instead gave our notes her sister, Giselle Hill, to be shared with Ms. Hill whenever she returned. We haven’t heard back from her yet. Recording ends.

**Author's Note:**

> The Magnus Archives is a podcast distributed by Rusty Quill, and is liscensed under a creative commons attribution non-comercial, sharealike 4.0 international license. This episode was written and produced by this dingus who felt like posting this at 2 in morning after neglecting their other fake podcast episode for 5 months oh my god.


End file.
